


I hope that he, looks at me and thinks "shit he's so pretty"

by yamasgf



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, idk how tags work, insecure reki, langa is too popular for his own good, omg i blushed sm while writing this, try not to smile challenge failed frfr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 18:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamasgf/pseuds/yamasgf
Summary: Dating Langa was nothing short of what Reki fantasised it would be. But he couldn't help but feel a little insecure around his ever so popular boyfriend.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 195





	I hope that he, looks at me and thinks "shit he's so pretty"

**Author's Note:**

> my second ever fic on here!! and surprise surprise its renga again lol! i rly had a lot of fun writing this so i hope you have as much fun as i did reading it!!

"Where's Langa?" A classmate asked. "I have some papers I need to give to him"

"Dunno" Reki shrugged "he got pulled aside by some girl from another class before we even got here."

They sighed. "Alright, just give these to him ok? You two are always together anyways"

Reki nodded and grabbed the pile and flipped through them. Most of them were graded tests and assignments. You'd think Langa would get better grades from his appearance, but in reality,  
he was barely passing most of his classes. The redhead looked up to the clock above the blackboard. Class started in 5 minutes. He wondered if Langa would make it on time, till he heard footsteps walking towards him.

"Hey" Langa smiled.  
"Hey" Reki grinned back. "You're just on time, class is about to start"  
"Also the class rep wanted me to give you these" He added, handing Langa his tests.  
Langa took the papers and started putting them away while the teacher was preparing his materials.

"Anyways, what did that girl want?" Reki leaned over his desk.  
"It was a confession" the blue-haired boy sighed.  
"Really???" Reki exclaimed.

The teacher cleared his throat, which immediately made Reki sit back into his chair.

He then wrote a note and passed it to Langa.

"Again? That's like the millionth time this month!" The note said.

"I'll tell you more after class is over," Langa wrote back.

"I think her name was Mei" Langa said, as he bit into a piece of his sandwich. He'd always eat some of his lunch in between classes.  
"Mei what?" Reki asked.  
"I can't remember..." Langa admitted.

The redhead snickered "Leave it to you to forget the surname of someone who confessed to you! No offence but if someone confessed to me I'd totally make sure to remember their full name."  
"Well that's because you've only been confessed to once... and that was by me." Langa snapped back playfully.

Reki grabbed his chest dramatically, pretending to be hurt while laughing.  
But even though he laughed it off, he couldn't help but feel a bit insecure about the whole ordeal.

"I just wish this would stop already" Langa whined."I mean, I'm flattered but... I've never even talked to most of these people."  
"And also, I'm already seeing someone so..." His words trailing off.

'Yeah, that's right, he's my boyfriend,' Reki thought. 

Most people would get a little jealous at the idea of others confessing to their partner, but it was Reki was the one who asked Langa to keep their relationship a secret in the first place, so he couldn't blame those girls. Yet, he still felt a little upset about it. 

"Reki... Reki!" "Huh?" Reki snapped back to reality.  
"Reki... you zoned out"  
"Ah, Sorry..." Reki apologised. "What were you saying?"  
"I was gonna ask if you were gonna eat that" Langa pointed to his bento.

He looked down at his half-eaten rice. Usually, he finishes it all, but today he simply didn't have an appetite.  
Reki shook his head. "Nah you can have it."

Langa's eyes lit up as he grabbed the redheads lunch.

"Anyways, what's wrong?" He asked with a mouth full of rice. "You always finish your food." 

"Ah, umm it's nothing," Reki said bashfully.

"You're lying" Langa deadpanned. Reki looked at him surprised. "How did you-"  
"your voice cracks when you lie."  
"No it doesn't!"  
"There it is again." Langa teased.  
"Dude, don't overanalyze me" Reki joked. "But seriously, it's pretty stupid, nothing worth mentioning..."

"If it's bothering you then it's not stupid," Langa added.

Reki's eyes widened. Usually, when he throws things like that under the bus, people tend to forget about it. He had yet to get used to the fact he couldn't hide anything from Langa.

"Haha you got me... I'll tell you after school, alright?"  
"Hmm, alright. Just don't forget about it." The blue-haired boy chimed.

"So what did you want to talk about?  
Reki almost choked on his drink he got from the vending machine moments earlier. 

They were at the skatepark they often visit, the sun was setting and the sky turned an orangey-pink hue.

"I hoped you'd forgotten about that" the redhead chuckled nervously.

Langa patted the bench, motioning Reki to sit down next to him.

"Well um" Reki's voice quivered. He felt a lump grow in his throat. "Yknow how you always get confessed to... and stuff."

Langa frowned.

"Well, the girls asking you out... I mean they're much smarter, and prettier, and cooler than me! So I just wonder why you stay with me when you have so many other, and better options..."  
He swallowed nervously, trying to decipher Langa's expression. "I'm sorry, I know it's stupid and I shouldn't be so insecure and-"

"Reki" Langa interrupted, "please... please don't say that." He grabbed the shorter boy's hand, rubbing his thumb comfortingly.

"I think your amazing just the way you are Reki... I like you, well, because your you!" Langa lit up. "You taught me how to skate, you were patient with me when I screwed up... and cheered me on  
the whole time! I- I fell in love with you the same way I fell in love with skating!" he then realised it was the first time he used the word 'love' while talking about Reki.

Reki blushed.

"I mean" Langa stuttered. "I'm sorry if it was too soon. B-but I-I really mean it..." He then trailed off.  
Reki shook his head violently. "N-no! I mean... It wasn't too soon... I mean at least, not for me. I.. I feel the same way about you!" He proclaimed while smiling awkwardly.

They smiled at each other quietly before Langa spoke again, scratching the back of his head.

"And also... I think you're much cooler, a-and prettier than any of the girls that have talked to me" 

Even though it seemed impossible. The shade of Reki's face was now comparable to that of his hair.  
"S-shut up!" He laughed, covering as much of his face as he could with his free hand.

Langa started leaning in as Reki continued chuckling. When the redhead opened his eyes, his heart skipped a beat, Langa's face was so close he could feel his breath. The taller boy gave him an expression that said "is this ok?". Reki swallowed before leaning in, closing the small gap between them.

Even though Langa looked calm enough, when his lips met Reki's slightly chapped, yet soft ones, his senses were going haywire. 

Reki opened one of his eyes, even though that's kind of frowned upon, he couldn't help but sneak a little peek.

Langa looked even prettier up close. It was no secret that Reki was insanely attracted to him already, but seeing his long eyelashes and slightly freckled cheeks made him look straight up breathtaking.

Reki melted into him to the point of no return, but, he was ok with that.

**Author's Note:**

> aa qwq thank you so much for reading!! the title is from the song juliet by cavetown!!


End file.
